


Yandere Deceit

by Azlinne



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I say relationship but like..., Kidnapping, M/M, Obsession, Someone is implied to have died, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azlinne/pseuds/Azlinne





	Yandere Deceit

_You’ll never leave me again._

Deceit was known for many things but none more so than his compulsion to lie. Nothing was off limits, nothing was secret, nothing except for Virgil. He loved Virgil and never once lied when saying as much, his Beloved meant everything to him and though Virgil seemed to hiss and glare at him Deceit still knew it was meant to be.

There was one problem though… a few of the other sides the ‘Dark’ ones had chased Virgil away and even after Deceit had outed them to Thomas Virgil refused to come back to him. It wasn’t fair! Those goody-goodies weren’t what Virgil needed.

_Don’t you see I’m what you need?_

Virgil was perfect, too perfect to be left with the sides that were so high up on pedestals that they couldn’t even see their own flaws anymore. Virgil was so much better than them, yet he tried to stay with them…. Not anymore though. No, now Virgil was going to be his again, be it by force or not.

_It’s okay, I’d never hurt you._

Virgil was tied to a chair, looking less than believingly at Deceit’s claims but it wasn’t like he could say as much. I love you. Deceit continued soft smile on his face a smile almost Virgil almost swore looked truthful if it hadn’t been for the bang on the door that caused his expression to darken to one of hatred as his eyes flickered to the noise.

_They’re not taking you from me._

Deceit moved away heading for the door as they both heard Roman yelling Virgil’s name taking out a knife as he did. No one is ever taking you from me again. The door unlocked with a click as Roman barged in running right into Deceits blade. Deceit said nothing as Roman dropped down, Patton screamed and made a move to get to their fallen friend only to be dragged back by Logan. The smile had returned to Deceits face though this time much darker as he let out a laugh, sending chills down everyone’s spines. _Why don’t you stay, then we can really see who loves Virgil more._ The situation was turning dire at each passing moment Roman was still on the ground a red puddle slowly growing under him. Deceit had clearly snapped as he took a step towards the two of them.

_I love him, he’s mine and you’re not taking him ever again._

There was a chill down Logan’s spine when he realized Deceit wasn’t lying. This was a madman who truly believed what was being said… ‘Patton run’ Logan said quietly as he gave him a small shove only to see him freeze eyes locked with Virgil’s from across the room.

_He’s mine!_

Deceit launched himself at Patton in an instant only to stab Logan in the arm instead. 'He’s yours!’ Logan quickly blurted out doing his best to ignore the pain in Virgil’s eyes and the gasp Patton gave at that. 'Just let us take Roman and we will go.’ he pleaded wanting nothing more than for everyone to survive this though the chances of Roman’s survival were slowly dripping away every moment. Deceits eyes narrowed clearly thinking of if it was really worth it… it could make Virgil trust him more…

_Fine, I’m sure you’ll save him._

Deceit yanked the knife out of Logan’s arm and took the steps back over to Virgil. _Say goodbye Virgil. I told you they didn’t love you as much as I did._ There was a softness in Deceits voice again seeing so nice. It had to be fake, Deceit made everyone leave him, he killed Roman clearly anything from him was fake but as Roman was pulled from the room and Virgil was left alone with Deceit the sweetness didn’t fade even if Virgil wished it did…

_I love you, Virgil, you’re mine._


End file.
